A recent report from this laboratory suggests that histone methylation of histone H3, specifically on lysine 9, is associated with transcriptionally silent regions of heterochromatin. In this proposal, we test the hypothesis that the methylation of lysine 9 on histone H3 is dictated by a conserved family of chromatin modifying proteins containing the SET domain. In addition, we propose that heterochromatin-associated proteins preferentially bind methyl-lysine 9 on histone H3 by their conserved chromo domain; the binding of which ultimately leads to heterochromatinization and gene silencing. To test these hypotheses in vitro and in vivo, we will be investigating the putative histone methyltransferase, Clr4, and heterochromatin-associated protein, Swi6, of S. pombe. The specific histone and residue methylated by Clr4 will be identified in the histone methyltransferase assay. Deletions and mutations of the Clr4 SET domain will be created to determine the exact region and/or residue responsible for methylation. We will employ BIAcore technology to define the specific interaction and kinetics of Swi6 binding to methyl-lysine 9 of histone H3. In addition, mutants of the Swi6 chromo domain will be generated and analyzed to determine binding of methyl-lysine 9 on histone H3. We will determine if Swi6 co- localizes selectively with methyl-lysine 9 histone H3 in vivo, by immunoprecipitations and immunofluorescence. In addition, we will determine the effects of Clr4 mutations on Swi6 localization. The long range goal of this research is to establish and understand a mechanistic link between histone methylation and heterochromatin-associated. proteins and how the misregulation or mistargeting of either is associated with human disease.